Pero nunca lo sabras
by lulu291
Summary: Tai vuelve a Japon tras un largo viaje que tuvo que hacer en Francia. El motivo de su regreso ? La boda de ellos. Pero tal vez la suerte este de su parte.


**Siempre fuiste para mi**

 **Un deseo sin cumplir**

 **Esa clase de mujer**

 **Que no podras dejar de querer**

 **Que tiene sobre ti**

 **Todo el poder**

 _12:31 pm , 30 de Julio 2017, aeropuerto de Francia_

Un hombre alto, moreno y con un cabello muy despeinado estaba sentado en la sala esperando a que lo llamen para abordar su avion. Hacia donde iba ese hombre que atraia las miradas de todas las mujeres del aeropuerto? Pues a Japon para la boda de su unico amor. Asi es amigos. Sora Takenouchi se va a casar con Yamato Ishida , su mejor amigo. Y el no podia hacer absolutamente nada para parar esa boda. No podia dañarlos con sus estupidos sentimientos. Ellos no se merecian eso. Y el no es capaz de hacerles eso. Son sus mejores amigos al fin de cuentas. Sus mejores amigos…

 **He Pensado en suplicar**

 **Un sorbo de tu intimidad**

 **He soñado con beber**

 **En las fuentes de tu piel**

 **Y ver amanecer alli despues**

 _14:46 pm , 30 de Julio 2017 , en el avión con rumbo a Japon_

El moreno ya estaba en el avión, sentado al lado de la ventana. Apoyaba su mejilla en su mano mientras miraba el gran cielo azul. Un hermoso color azul. Como el dia de _ese_ invierno. El invierno en el que tuvo que renunciar a ella. Tuvo que resignarse a perderla en esa fría tarde de invierno. A el le importaba mas su felicidad que la suya propia. Si ella era feliz el también podía serlo , no ? Pero aun asi dolia un monton saber que ella ya no podría ser suya. Ya no podía ser su _amor_ secreto. En dos días se casara. El 1 de Agosto. Ese es el gran dia de su amor. El dia en que su aventura por el digimundo empezó. Y el dia que el recordaría como el mas triste de su vida. Triste es la verdad que nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía. De todas maneras no valia nada decírselo. Ella ya amaba a otro hombre. Y desgraciadamente tuvo que ser su mejor amigo. Nunca pensó que el sentía algo por ella. No mostro ningún interés en ella cuando estaban en el digimundo. Pero mas le sorprendio saber que el corespondio a sus sentimientos y empezaron a salir. Ese fue el primer golpe. Y después de ese golpe… le siguieron otros.

 **Pero nunca lo sabras**

 **Nunca lo sospecharas**

 **Me tendras en un rincon**

 **Disimulando mi dolor**

 **Y tu estaras con el**

 **Besandote con el**

 **Y no adivinaras este amor jamas**

 _17:03 pm , 30 de Julio 2017 , en el avión_

El moreno de ojos chocolates estaba distraído en su teléfono mirando una foto. Y si. Es una foto de ella. Pero no solo de ella. El también aparecia en esa foto. Ambos tenían unos 10 años y estaban en el equipo de futbol de la escuela. El seguía con su pelo despeinado y ella con su típico pelo corto. Ambos sonreían felices. Esa foto fue tomada en su primer partido. Claro que con ellos en el equipo el juego estaba a su favor. Era imposible no ganar con ese duo perfecto. Ellos eran perfectos en este deporte. Pero solo cuando jugaban juntos. Todo el mundo lo decía. Pero al parecer ser perfectos en el futbol no significa que también sean perfectos como pareja. No. No lo era. Duele tener esa foto aun en el teléfono pero esa es uno de sus tesoros mas preciados. Y no renunciaría a el por nada. A pesar de que ella se va a casar, ellos aun serán los mejores amigos. Eso no va a cambiar,no?

 **Es inutil repetir**

 **Que me muero por ti**

 **Y en el silencio de mi voz**

 **Te grito con el corazon**

 **Nadie te amara**

 **Igual que yo**

 _05:38 am , 31 de Julio 2017, aeropuerto de Japon_

Por fin había llegado a casa. A su tierra natal. Despues de estar meses fuera por culpa de su trabajo como diplomático no imagino que iba a extrañar tanto Japon. Pero se alegraba de estar de vuelta. Sonrio ampliamente cuando salio del aeropuerto y en su cara le golpeo los distintos aromas de la ciudad. No hay nada mejor que estar en casa. Francia es muy bonita pero ningún lugar se comparaba con Japon. Y eso que encontró a muchísimas chicas guapas en Francia pero ninguna era como su peliroja. Su dulce y amada peliroja. Nadie podía ser mas maternal , amorosa y dulce que Sora. Y su cara volvió a ponerse triste al recordar que se iba a casar. Maldita sea la hora en la cual Ishida se le adelanto… pero esto no iba a quedarse asi. Le haría el dia de bodas muy interesante a ese desgraciado.

 **Pero nunca lo sabras**

 **Nunca lo sospecharas**

 **Me tendras en un rincon**

 **Disimulando mi dolor**

 **Y tu estaras con el**

 **Besandote con el**

 **Y no adivinaras este amor jamas**

 _06:29 , 31 de Julio 2017, apartamento de los Yagami_

El moreno entro a su casa y dejo las maletas en la entrada. Se quito los zapatos y camino lentamente hasta en comedor. Nada había cambiado. Todo seguía igual. Todo era igual que antes.

Ya llegue ! - grito Tai como en los viejos tiempos.

Al parecer la única persona que estaba en ese momento en casa (y despierta) se tiro en la espalda del hombre y lo abraza fuertemente.

\- Hermano ! - gritaba una pequeña (ya no tan pequeña) castaña de ojos chocolates que estaba a punto de llorar - Te extrañe tanto.

\- Kari - la abrazo el chico fuertemente - Ya pasaron unos meses a que si? - rie nervioso – Prometo ya no irme por tanto tiempo – le sonríe mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

\- Y a que se debe el honor de tu visita?

\- Como que a que se debe? Mañana es la boda de Sora y Matt. No puedo faltar por nada del mundo a su boda.

\- O por Dios – Kari llevo una mano a su boca – olvide decírtelo. Sora y Matt ya no se casan.

\- … - Tai quedo con una cara de asombro – QUE ? Pero por … como … cuando …. ? – aun en estado de shock.

\- Hace unos días anularon todo. Al parecer ellos no están hechos el uno para el otro. Y el parecer ambos siguen amando a su amor de infancia – Kari sonrio levemente.

\- Su amor de infancia ….? – desconcertado.

\- No te puedo decir quien es el amor de infancia de Sora – sonríe ampliamente – Y el de Matt no lo se. Nisiquiera TK no lo sabe. No quiso decírnoslo.

\- Sora … - dijo Tai pensando en su amor. Era ahora o nunca.

\- Ve a por ella hermano. Esta es tu oportunidad. Diselo. Y rápido. Ella va a irse una temporada a Nueva York donde esta Mimi. Su avión sale a las 8. Date prisa – lo empezó a empujar hacia la puerta.

\- Kari … - se dio la vuelta para mirarla- gracias – la abrazo y salio corriendo hacia el aeropuerto.

\- Mucha suerte hermano ….

 **Pero nunca lo sabras**

 **Nunca lo sospecharas**

 **Me tendras en un rincon**

 **Disimulando mi dolor**

 **Y tu estaras con el**

 **Besandote con el**

 **Y no adivinaras este amor jamas**

 _07:54 am , 31 de Julio 2017 , aeropuerto de Japon_

Tal vez eso es una señal. Tal vez ellos si deben estar juntos. Esto puedo ser el principio de un gran amor y de una historia que viviría por mucho tiempo como la de Romeo y Julieta. Eso si Tai encuentra el maldito avión hacia Nueva York. Le quedaban 6 minutos. No. 5 minutos hasta que ese avión despegue. Y el aun no la encontraba. Este será su final ? Nisiqera ahora que esta libre no le puede decir lo que siente ? Su destino no es estar juntos ? Por que el esta empezando odiar a ese destino. El destino que la puso en brazos de otro mientras el sufria en silencio. El destino que lo izo ver todos los besos , caricias y muestras de afecto de ellos. Por que si. Pueden ser muy empalagosos cuando querían. Pero ya no. Ya no dejaría que ese destino le quite todas las oportunidades de estar con su peliroja. Iba a pelear sea como sea contra todos que se iban a poner en su camino. Ya nadie lo podría parar.

 **Pero nunca lo sabras**

 **Nunca lo sospecharas**

 **Me tendras en un rincon**

 **Disimulando mi dolor**

 **Y tu estaras con el**

 **Besandote con el**

 **Y no adivinaras este amor jamas**

 _07:59 , 31 de Julio 2017 , aeropuerto de Japon_

A lo lejos vio una cabellera peliroja que estaba apunto de entrar por la puerta que le conduciría a ese avión.

Sora … - susurro Tai.

Alta , de piel morena y con el cabello un poco mas largo…

Sora – dijo Tai un poco mas alto.

Ella era sin lugar a dudas la mujer perfecta. La chica de sus sueños y de sus mas grandes deseos. Y esta vez ella no se va a escapar.

Sora – grito Tai .

 _La peliroja se dio la vuelta y le sonrio dulcemente cuando lo tuve enfrente._

 _Te estaba esperando , Taichi …._

 **Tal vez , el destino no estaba en su contra …**

 _ **FIN !**_


End file.
